Sleep over!
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Another sequel to 'Supposed to be a kid's game'. Another sleep over? How will this work out? Lots of yaoi yummyness!


**A/N: OMG I had to type this after reading a chapter from my favorite yaoi manga, Haru wo Daiteita. I love that manga! Anyways! Another sleep over at Minzuki's house! Lots of yaoi! ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku bit the end of his mechanical pencil, trying to figure out a fucking math problem. Who knew he would be actually learning for many different reasons. Where was Sora when you need him? He let out a sigh of annoyance, rubbing an eye that had become dry and was now watery to wet it. Stupid dry air. Stupid dust. Stupid math problem. _Fuck!_

A loud yawn from the other side of the room made the teacher look back in annoyance, giving the yawning culprit a warning glance. Axel only winked, leaning back against his chair as if he was done with math quiz they were given that morning. And being a total genius, he probably was. Stupid red hair. Stupid green eyes. Stupid tattoos. _Shit._

Minzuki rolled his olive green eyes in the back of the room, jerking his head to the side, making it pop several times… loudly. Riku couldn't help but wince and look back at the black haired wolf. But when he did, he just had to stare at the beautiful tall teen behind him. Jet black, layered, long hair that reached past his shoulders, but was tied back at the moment. Olive green eyes looking down at his quiz with a stern face, trying to figure out the problem by using long steps to find it. Tan skin glowing from the natural coming in through the open windows, muscles moving underneath it as he moved his arm to place the answer on the paper. _Damn…_

He was wearing a skin tight green tee, navy blue jeans, a spiked collar around his neck, and white convers All-Stars with black skulls all over them. The studded earring was replaced with a small guitar peck, hanging from a small chain. The new tattoo of a black wolf on his arm glistened with sweat from the hot room. The wolf tattoo was shadowed, fully black with red eyes. _Oh shit…_

Riku glanced back to the front where the woman glared at him, lips pursed in anger. The silver haired teen gulped and looked back at his quiz, not wanting to anger the woman anymore than she was.

_Oh fucking shit…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora sat at the bottom of the bleachers that stood on the left side of the basketball court, watching Minzuki dribbled the basketball around a blond haired teen named Seifer (such an asshole) before tossing it to gain another score for his team. Roxas, who was sitting beside the brunette, whistled at the nice toss. Minzuki glanced their way and winked, making the twins blush.

Seifer growled and demanded a rematch, but the wolf said he had other plans to attend to. Carefully side stepping around the angry blond, Minzuki made his way over to the twins with a grin. He sat down next to Roxas and took a big gulp from his water bottle, water running down his neck.

"So, school is finally over huh?" the wolf said with a big grin. "And summer vacation is finally here."

"Yeah," the two younger boys said at the same time, blushing.

"Well, my mom'll be gone for the weekend for some kind of "family business" in Travers Town and sis is spending the night at her boyfriend's house. I think they're finally going to get it on. Anyways, the point is… I'm going to have another sleep over. But _no_ truth or dare this time!"

Sora blushed as Roxas giggled at the brunette.

"So, would you two like to come over after school today and stay the night?" Minzuki smiled happily at them, making the two boys look away and mumble a yes. "Good, bring your boyfriends too."

"Who's all going?" Roxas asked.

Minzuki glanced to the side in thought, rotating his wrist to get the kinks out from it. Pops and kinks resounding off from it. He finally answered when his wrist gave a loud pop. "Let's see, you two, maybe Axel and Riku, Reu, Leon and Cloud. And I think that's it. I asked the others and they said that they were too busy. Demyx is going to Destiny Beach for a week, so… yeah."

"Aw, and I bet that you were disappointed at not getting it on over the weekend," came a taunting voice from the exit. Axel leaned against the frame with a smirk before walking over to them, Riku in tow.

Minzuki growled, but kept his mouth shut.

"So what's this I hear about another sleep over at wolfie's house?" the redhead grinned evilly at the raven haired teen.

"Well, as you know I'm having another sleep over. Would you two like to come?" the wolf asked in annoyance before blushing at what he had just said.

Axel wiggled his eyebrows. "Of course I would like to cum. You do too, don't cha Riku?"

"Sure," the silver haired teen said with a shrug, not playing along with the redhead's game. Axel pouted and crossed his arms.

"Cool, now if you'll excuse me, I have a home to prepare." And with that, the wolf was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was having a great time, eating home made pizza once again, playing each other at video games, Reu trying to seduce Minzuki into having sex with him again… yeah, everyone was having fun. Reu could only pout when Minzuki rejected him again, and again, and again… and once more!

Finally, it was well into the night when everyone became bored and wanted to play something new. Truth or dare was off the list. Everyone was about to decide on watching a move until Reu came down the game room with three dice. Two of them had words on them while the third was shaped oddly to fit the number eight on it.

Minzuki swiped the dice and looked them over, blushing at the words that where carved into them. "Suck, lick, nip, insert, _wha the fuck Reu?!_"

"It's a sex came we could all play since there's eight of us," the white haired boy answered suggestively. "Who here wants to play?"

All hands rose. Of course they would play if Minzuki was.

The wolf groaned and handed Reu back his dice, the group of boys sitting in a circle. The 'coon smirked and said that he would be number one. Minzuki number two. Roxas three, Sora four, Riku five, Axel six, Leon seven, and Cloud eight. After the group called out their numbers, Reu explained how the game went before rolling the dice.

The words said, 'suck nipples, number six.' Odd choice, but ok. Reu smirked up at Axel and crawled over to him, surprising the redhead. The white haired 'coon lifted up the tall teen's black tank top, latching onto a nipple without hesitation. Axel moaned light as his nipples were played, one being sucked, the other being pinched and rubbed then switching. Reu smirked as he sucked hard on the redhead's left nipple, earning a louder moan.

Finally unlatching himself, Reu crawled back to his spot on the floor with a lick of his lips, handing the dice to Minzuki. A dark blush littered the wolf's face when he took the dice and rolled them, only to have him pale at what the words said next.

'Suck organ, number three.'

Roxas also paled, but started to unzip his pants as Minzuki made his way over to him. Pulling out the blond's semi-hard length, the wolf gave a small lick, earning a small mewl from the short blond. Getting more comfortable, the wolf took Roxas into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down at a slow pace. Roxas groaned and moaned, running his hands into black hair and gripping it.

Minzuki sped up his bobbing and moaned at the hands in his hair, causing a wonderful friction in the blond's length. The hands tightened and legs muscles clenched as climax was soon to come. The wolf noticed and sucked harder, running his tongue over the blond's tips. He bobbed his head faster and held fast as he felt rivets of white sperm run down his throat. He swallowed every last bit of it, not letting a drop get away.

Letting go of the now limp member and dazed blond, Minzuki made sure that Roxas was alright before going back to his spot next to Reu, who had a huge hard on right then. The wolf handed Roxas the dice, blushing. The blond took them and rolled them.

'Insert finger(s), number four.'

Both Roxas and Sora paled, but both went to meet each other in the middle of the circle. Hesitantly, the brunette pulled down his pants and got down on his hands and elbows, showing off his entrance to his twin brother. Roxas took a deep breath, taking the tube of lube that was handed to him by Axel and wet his fingers. Once his fingers were well lubed, he threw the tube back over to the redhead, who caught it with ease.

Sora lightly moaned into the wooden floor of the game room in the basement when a finger pressed in, closing his eyes slightly. Another was pressed in, making the brunette wince slightly. He could feel his twin's breath on his back as Roxas pumped his two fingers in the tight hole.

"Ohhhh, fuck yeah…" Sora whispered as the fingers pressed against his prostrate. At that moment, it seemed like they were the only ones in the room, making them show how slutty they truly were in bed.

"You like that bitch?" Roxas asked in a husky voice, adding a third and rubbing against Sora's g-spot hard. The brunette groaned loudly and arched his back into the blond who was leaning over him with a lusty smile.

"Yeah, oh fuck yeah," Sora whined as his prostrate was hit repeatedly and roughly. "I'm gonna come!" The fingers moved faster inside him after he said this, bringing him closer to completion.

"You better come, bitch." The blond had no idea where this aggressiveness came from, but he liked it. "Spill your seed all over the floor." He pumped his fingers at an ingressive pace, making Sora cry out in pleasure.

Sora's body seemed to obey the command and came with a loud shout, white semen spurting out onto the dark hardwood floor. They both panted as Roxas took his fingers out, blushing when they remember that there were in fact other people _watching _this happen.

Roxas scrambled back to his spot next to Axel as Sora hurriedly pulled his pants up, sitting next to Riku. Roxas gave the dice to Sora, both awkwardly silent. The brunette took the dice with shaky hands and rolled the dice.

'Kiss lips, number two.'

Sora sighed in relief when he saw that he was only going to kiss Minzuki. Crawling over to the wolf shakily, the brunette sat on the wolf's lap and lightly placed his lips on Minzuki's lips. After several seconds, Sora pulled back with a small blush.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that Sora," Cloud spoke up, voice full of lust from the previous shows given to them.

Sora pouted at the older blond before turning back to the wolf and kissed him, hard. Minzuki moaned as a tongue pressed into his mouth, taking control of the kiss. For being a uke, Sora sure knew how to dominate a kiss. The raven haired teen weaved his hands into Sora's hair and pulled the younger teen closer to him.

With a swipe of his tongue, Sora pulled back and blushed deeply. He crawled back over to Riku and handed him the dice. The silver haired teen rolled them and smirked.

'Suck lips, number eight.'

Cloud had also smirked and waited patiently as Riku sat on his lap. The young teen gave no second thought when took the older blond's upper lip into his mouth and sucked. Cloud so wanted to kiss the teen, but that would be going against the rules of the game. Riku let go of the lip and sucked on the bottom lip. Cloud groaned in disappointment when the silver haired teen pulled away, moving back to his spot.

Riku handed the dice to Axel with a smirk. Axel smirked back and rolled.

'Lick tongue, number one.'

Reu smiled sexily at Axel and licked his lips. The white haired 'coon sat on the redhead's lap and stuck out his tongue, rubbing against Axel's. Tongues played and rubbed against each like a dance. Mouths wanted to connect, but they obeyed the rules of the game, tongues only licking each other.

They both pulled away and Reu sat back down as Axel handed the dice to Leon. The older brunette took them and rolled.

'Insert organ, number two.'

Leon smirked at the wolf who had paled once more. The brunette made his way to the raven haired teen. "So, where shall we do this?"

"I guess on the couch since its leather," Minzuki replied nervously. "But I'm only taking off my pants and underwear but nothing else, alright?"

Leon nodded and they both walk to the leather couch, unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough to pull out his hard member. Minzuki gulped and pulled off his pants and boxers, kicking them off. Leaning back against the couch, the wolf spread his legs and clutched the back of the couch to wait for what was about to come.

Axel threw the tube of lube to Leon, who caught it before it hit his face. Wetting his fingers, he prepared the raven haired teen quickly. Minzuki moaned as Leon prepared him, lifting his ass high so the brunette had more access. The brunette smirked and pulled out his fingers to lube himself. Lubed, Leon aliened his hips to Minzuki's and pushed in slowly.

Minzuki gasped as the head broke through the tight rings of muscles and continued to press in. Leon paused when he was fully in, watching the wolf with lust filled eyes. Minzuki had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and hands clenching the leather of the back of the couch. After a quick nod from the wolf, Leon started to move at a slow pace.

Moans filled the room as Leon continued to thrust, pace becoming faster and harder. He pushed the wolf's legs up until they were almost touching his chest. Toes curled in pleasure and hands moved to clutch tan shoulders. Minzuki mewled and purred as the brunette took him roughly.

"Oh shit! Leon!"

"_Damn…_"

Leon pulled back until only the head of his erection was in before thrusting all the way back in quickly with a snap of his hips. Minzuki cried out as he came, clenching down onto the brunette almost painfully. Leon gave a few more thrusts until he finally came inside the wolf, grunting as he did so.

Pulling out, Leon pulled up his pants and gave the dice to Cloud, who then rolled and smirked.

'Insert organ, number two.'

Minzuki, who was still panting on the couch, paled as the blond made his over to him, pulling down his pants and boxers and lubing himself. With one quick thrust, Cloud was fully in. He didn't even wait for the wolf to adjust before he was quickly thrusting into him.

The wolf was rolled onto his side, one leg over the blond's shoulder, the other straddled by the blond. Cloud thrusted quickly into him, licking the side of the wolf's leg. Minzuki opened his eyes and saw that everyone was in line to wait for their turn to fuck him. Great, payback's a bitch.

He moaned when he felt Cloud spurt into him and then pulled out. Right after, Axel was next.

Minzuki was sure gonna be sore tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you like it. Review! Oh, if anyone wants to be a friend on my Facebook, just ask. XP**


End file.
